


It Would Have Been So Easy

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	It Would Have Been So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**It Would Have Been So Easy**

**by:** Babs 

**Character(s):** Toby Ziegler  
**Pairing(s):** Toby/Bonnie  
**Category(s):** PWP  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** This story is for entertainment purposes only. I don't claim any of these characters.  
**Written:** 2006-02-22  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
**Author's Note:** Archiving: Ask first. 

It would have been so easy to close the door and push her roughly against the wall. 

It would have been so easy to pull her thigh up and press his hardened cock against wet panties and engorged clit. 

It would have been so easy to grind into her as his tongue slid into her mouth and tasted her needs and wants. 

It would have been so easy to feel her hands against his ass pressing him where she needed him most. 

It would have been so easy to make her come that first time, her body writhing against his, her breathy moan in his ear. 

It would have been so easy to look into her passion glazed eyes and know that they were only just beginning. 

It would have been so easy to pull down the top of her dress and expose her carmel colored nipples and darkened areolas to his eyes. 

It would have been so easy to move his mouth to her breast as she begged him to do it harder, suck or grind, it didn't matter which. 

It would have been so easy to hear the frustrated moans and feel her fingers fumbling with his zipper. 

It would have been so easy to hear her sigh of relief when she finally undid the clasp on his pants and the zipper gave way. 

It would have been so easy to rip the thin fabric from between her legs. 

It would have been so easy to put his hands under her arms and lift her a little against the wall. 

It would have been so easy to place his cock against her warm moist entrance and let her slowly slide down onto him, inch by slow inch. 

It would have been so easy to hear the thunk of her head against the wall as she seated herself fully and her clit hit the base of his cock. 

It would have been so easy to make her come that second time as the warmth of her walls surrounded him and he felt her contract around his girth. 

It would have been so easy to look into her passion filled eyes and see that there was definitely more to come. 

It would have been so easy to slide slowly out of her and thrust back in as she grabbed onto his shoulders. 

It would have been so easy to pull her legs around his waist as he heard her blaspheme, beg, and plead as the sounds of flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the room. 

It would have been so easy to let his beard scratch her as he latched onto the spot on her neck that made her forget her own name. 

It would have been so easy to grunt with every thrust as his balls tightened and pulled in closer to his body. 

It would have been so easy for his fingers to search and find her clit and with just the right of pressure make her scream his name, clamp down on him and bring him over the edge shooting deep into her. 

It would have been so easy for their harsh breaths to ring in each others ears as their heartbeats slowed to normal. 

It would have been so easy to feel her walls milking him as he put his hands on the wall to stabilize himself and her. 

It would have been so easy to watch the aftershocks rock through her body. 

It would have been so easy to taste the salt on her skin. 

It would have been so easy to smell their combined fluids in the room. 

It would have been so easy to look into her sated and sleepy eyes to know that he had satisfied her. 

It would all be so easy. 


End file.
